Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson, ROUND 2
Erza vs ben round 2.jpg Smoothies vs cake.JPG Description Erza and Ben duke it out again. This time, no holding back. Just make sure you two don't kill each other. Click here for Round 1 of the match. Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Melee At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Ben is drinking smoothies with Erza as the two talk to each other. Suddenly, Natsu approaches the two. Natsu: Ben! You totally caught me off guard last time! I'm going to beat you this time! Fight me! Ben: ...No. Natsu: Come on! You can't just ignore me! Fight me like a man! Ben: ...Okay. Erza: Ben, don't fight here. We just finished rebuilding the Guild Hall. Ben: It'll be over fast. I promise. Erza: (sighs) Very well. Natsu lunges at Ben, but immediately turns into Cannonbolt and bear hugs Natsu. Then, Cannonbolt curls up to a ball and, with Natsu inside, he spins in a circle for about 1 minute. Then, Cannonbolt stops and lets go of Natsu, whose face now sickly green like he was about to vomit. Gray: He used Natsu's motion sickness against him again. I'm starting to like Ben. Happy: Aye. Erza saw that. She remembered her last battle with Ben. It ended in a draw. Somehow, she feels like he was holding back against her. While she feels honored that Ben held back to prevent her from dying, she still felt like she's been cheated on because her opponent didn't seem to want to fight her at all. Erza: (clapping slowly) Well done, Ben. I admire your smarts...But it seems Natsu doesn't seem to be much of a challenge to you, isn't he? Ben: Well, yeah. Kinda. Why? Erza: I would like to fight you again. But this time, everyone of Fairy Tail sees it '''and' we will not hold back.'' Everyone in the Guild sweat dropped. Lucy: I-Is she serious? Gray: They'll destroy everything around them! Happy: Aye! Ben...smirks. Ben: Sure! But this time, I'll win! Erza: Don't be so sure. Erza smirks back. After a few minutes, they are all in a huge plain grassland. Everyone of Fairy Tail are about to watch Ben and Erza fight again. Erza: Remember. No holding back. Ben: Okay. But just don't regret this. Ben then taps a code in the Omnitrix. Ben: Ultimatrix, activate Master Control. Ultimatrix: Master Control activated. All 1,000,903 alien forms unlocked. Everyone heard that. Erza: Interesting. Show me a good time, Benjamin. Ben: If I win, you'll make me cake. Erza: If I win, you'll do the same.' Ben: Deal! Makarov: Oh dear lord...Brace yourselves, everyone. SETTLE THE SCORE! FIGHT! (Cue Centuries) Erza donned her Flame Empress Armor while Ben transformed into Heatblast without even touching the Omnitrix. Erza swung her swords in an arc and created fiery waves that come at Heatblast, but Heatblast merely absorbed them and he fires beams of fire at Erza, but she merely blocked the flames with her sword as her armor reduced the heat's power. Category:Tierhalibelbrylle 50 As the two kept firing fire attacks at each other, they realize that neither of them can damage the other as they're both immune to each other's attacks. They switch forms, with Erza equipping her Morning Star Armor while Heatblast switched to Feedback. Erza crosses her twin swords and charges a beam of energy. She then fires it at Feedback. Erza: Photon Slicer! The beam heads to Feedback, but he merely crossed his arms smugly as his twin antennae absorb the attack. After he absorbs it, he fires back electricity beams at his opponent. Erza blocks the attack, but her armor seems damaged. Feedback: Now I remember why I like this guy! Feedback rules! 40 Erza switches to her Lightning Empress armor. Erza: You are not the only one who can use electricity. Erza fires multiple Lightning Beams at Feedback, who absorbs them and fires back his own beams, but Erza swiped away the beams with her spear. She then fires a beam directly near Feedback's feet, causing dust and smoke to come out, lowering Feedback's field of view. He tries looking around, but all he sees is smoke. He was then not prepared for Erza as she attacks him from behind, doing a combo of spear attacks and kicks to knock him back. 30 Feedback stands back up and switches to Snare-Oh. He then opens his chest and fires Corrodium beams at Erza, but she dodges all the beams and attempts to stab Ben with the spear. However, her spear merely passed through his paper-like body and he then extends his fingers and used them to trap her, binding her in place. Erza tried moving, but the binds were too strong. So she switches to the Robe of Yuen and used it's elasticity properties to free herself from the bind. She then uses her blade to cut up Snare-Oh into pieces, but he regenerates back and punches Erza away, knocking her back. 20 Snare-Oh then transforms into Swampfire then slaps the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Swampfire. He throws multiple fire bomb seeds at Erza, who attempts to dodge, but got caught by the explosions. While she gets blown to the air, she switches to her Purgatory Armor and lands back down on the ground, causing cracks on the earth. 10 Erza swings her mace at Ultimate Swampfire, who gets blown back. However, he manages to land properly and fires multiple fire blasts at Erza. The blasts were strong enough to cause burn marks to form on her skin. However, she gets near Ultimate Swampfire again and swings her mace multiple times at him, damaging his supposedly tough skin. They back away from each other. 5 Ultimate Swampfire prepares a fiery fist while Erza focuses all her energy on her mace. They charge at each other and the alien's fiery fist and the mage's giant mace collide, causing a huge explosion. DOUBLE K.O. When the smoke clears, all everyone could see is Ben and Erza, both in their normal forms, on the ground, injured but alive. Everyone cheered. Natsu: Wait, who won? Gray: No one, you dumbass! Can't you see they're both lying on the ground? Natsu: I didn't ask you, stripper! Results Ladies and gentlemen, we have... ...a tie. Category:Tierhalibelbrylle